


Downcast Eyes

by pastlink



Category: Hatari (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Bittersweet, Drifting Apart, Ending Relationship, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Internal Monologue, Nidurlut, One Shot, POV First Person, niðurlút
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastlink/pseuds/pastlink
Summary: Based on Niðurlút, Klemens contemplates where his actions have taken this relationship.
Relationships: Klemens Nikulásson Hannigan/Other(s)
Kudos: 4





	Downcast Eyes

I stand In the dark, at the foot of the bed and look down upon you as you sleep. You are laying on top of the covers and hugging my pillow. There is some light coming in from a streetlamp, and it is enough for me to see the slight frown on your face. I can tell you waited up for me but ended up dozing off, entangled in the silky sheets, smooth as my betrayal. This scenario has become familiar.

It has been many weeks now since I've bid you goodnight. I've been feeling as if I'm slipping away. I can't pick a moment, or a place, of when it happened. When the love faded. Gradually I suppose, but now it feels like I can't face you at night. I can't lay myself beside you in good conscience, in the same bed, knowing we've drifted so far apart there might as well be an ocean between us. The heat coming off of your body is not mine to receive and warm my soul with, your breath on my cheek would feel like a lie. I can't do that to you. To me.

During the day, it's not as bad. I'll tell you I had to stay out late, and you'll give me a half-hearted smile, and speak no more about it. I can feel your eyes on me, questioning, searching, pleading for me to stay. And when I go, I'll kiss your cheek, and leave silently. There is no use in telling you where I'm going, it would only hurt more. Besides, I know you know. Have I used up all your trust in me by now? 

We are walking our different paths, and yet every night I come back... and it seems as if every night you've been waiting. I would tell you I'm feeling guilty, but I'm not. Shouldn't we end it if it all so plain to see? It seems like the obvious answer would be to call it quits. But when has anything ever been so clear cut? Even now as I'm contemplating walking back out into the night, I find I belong to you in a way I can't explain. My love for you may have faded, but the core of it still remains. The story is ending far too soon, I'm not ready to let you go.

And so I stand here in the dark, with downcast eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I only just discovered and fallen in love with Hatari this summer, so here is my first fic in this fandom. I've read most of what's available on here and wow, there some amazing stuff, so I thought I'd try to add my own contribution :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and of course if you liked it, I love reading comments <3


End file.
